


see me spending every night with you

by keijiwrites



Series: bound to you [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijiwrites/pseuds/keijiwrites
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi break up.Everything turns out good in the end.





	see me spending every night with you

**Author's Note:**

> this was a little gift for my friend on her birthday :3

It was ten at night when Bokuto knocked on the front door of Kuroo’s and Kenma’s apartment. This was the first place he could think of while he was crying his eyes out. The door opened right after Bokuto knocked, Kuroo was already expecting him. Bokuto practically threw himself in Kuroo’s arms, barely holding back his sobs. 

“Hey, man. You wanna come in and talk about it?” Kuroo’s soft tone made Bokuto cry harder because he had worried his friend. 

He nodded, sniffling loudly while scrubbing his cheeks with the sleeves of his jacket. 

Kenma was slipping on his shoes when Bokuto took notice of him. The faux blond handed Bokuto a fluffy blanket before kissing his cheek softly and murmuring ‘it’ll be okay.’ Kuroo guided Bokuto to the couch, letting Bokuto settle before having him speak up. It took ten minutes for him to calm down and speak, but when he did, it was a garbled mess Kuroo couldn’t understand. 

“Whoa, whoa, dude. Calm down.” Kuroo settled his hands on Bokuto’s shoulders. “Breathe with me okay?” They took a few breaths until Kuroo deemed it okay enough for Bokuto to speak. “Okay, from the top.”

Bokuto nodded before taking another deep breath and speaking a little less erratic. 

“Keiji and I broke up.”

“Okay, but why?”

Bokuto chewed on his bottom lip anxiously. “They pointed out we didn’t have time for each other anymore. They suggested we take a break from us. We couldn’t settle on a day for it to be just  _ us  _ because we had too much stuff going on. We drifted apart without realizing that we didn’t talk for  _ days  _ sometimes and didn’t realize it because we were so busy. We were together when we were sleeping and even barely.” 

He took a shaky breath before continuing. “We slept in the same bed but that was it. No cuddling, no late-night talks. Nothing. Didn’t even see them in the morning because they were already gone by the time I woke up. I left them little notes telling them how much I love them but I never got anything but a simple ‘I love you’ in a text wouldn’t hurt.” He scrubbed at his cheeks again. 

“Maybe, you know, it’s for the best, Bo.” Kuroo hugged Bokuto close to his chest. “Maybe you can rekindle during the break. You never know.”

“I hope you’re right. It hurts.” 

Hearing his voice break hurt Kuroo’s hearts. He couldn’t even come close to imagining how his friend was feeling. He just hoped he was right. 

Kuroo - sadly - wasn’t right.

Bokuto and Akaashi didn’t rekindle during the break. Instead, they drifted even more. Akaashi would leave Bokuto’s messages on read, so he never went back to the apartment. Not until it was moving out.

It was mid-summer break when Bokuto moved out. Every few days he would pass by to pack his things into boxes and took them to his new apartment. On the last day, Akaashi was there watching from the living room couch. They had a passive look on their face, but the sadness in their eyes gave them away.

_ It’s for the better,  _ was what was running through his head whenever he got a glimpse of Akaashi watching him. It pained him to see them and not being able to read them as openly as he was used to. When he had everything in his car, he gave the room one last look, feeling hollow at how his former side looked. 

He turned to look at Akaashi who was holding back their tears. Bokuto stood in front of them and bent down just enough to kiss their forehead as a good-bye. Akaashi gripped on Bokuto’s shirt as if their life depended on it but let go once Bokuto stood up straight. He left the apartment put without looking back. 

It took Bokuto a few weeks to adjust to living alone. (He had been camping at Kuroo’s and Kenma’s for the time being.) He didn't spend much time in the apartment. It was too quiet without Akaashi clicking on the computer or the soft background music they always played. Instead, he focused on schoolwork, practice and work. If he had no schoolwork or work, he spent time in the court practicing his serves and receives with Kuroo and sometimes his other teammates. He would feel a pang in his chest whenever people asked about Akaashi. When he answered that they weren’t together anymore, the people around him turned awkward or apologized for asking. Bokuto would assure it was okay because they rarely made anything public, so ta break up was not something they would post about it on social media or spread it like a rumor. Their important people knew and that was what was important. He sometimes asked Kuroo and Kenma how Akaashi was doing and they both would say he was doing alright. 

He sometimes didn’t know whether to believe them or not. 

It was Bokuto’s second to last semester when the letter that he was being recruited for the national team came. He was so ecstatic he called his parents followed by Kuroo and Kenma. He then posted it on social media where he got a flurry of congratulations and ‘remember me when ur famous’ from Konoha and Komi.

He was getting ready for bed when his phone vibrated with a message. 

From: Keiji

Congratulations, Bokuto-san.

Bokuto got a funny feeling in his chest. He wasn’t sure if it was good or bad. He supposed it was a mixed feeling kind of feeling because it was the first time he had heard from Akaashi directly in the past two years but they didn’t call him Koutarou. He decided to text back after five minutes of debating. 

To: Keiji

thanks akaashi!!! Hope ur doing well!!!

He locked his phone faster than he could process and jumped in bed, scared if Akaashi would reply or not. His mind was going a million miles a minute. 

_ What if they read it and doesn’t answer? What if they do? What if we never talk again? What if we  _ ** _do _ ** _ talk again but burn out like we did before? Oh fuck. Oh shit. Oh I fucked up. _

His phone vibrated with another message and he checked the screen. Before opening it.

From: Keiji

Please use correct grammar, Bokuto-san

To: Keiji

BUT AKASHIIIII :((((

The two continued to text back and forth for a few weeks for nearly the whole day. Akaashi would tell Bokuto about the things their classmates would say our do during class and Bokuto would tell them how grueling the week at the national camp was.

It wasn’t until a month later that Akaashi asked him to meet up. They had upgraded from text messages to phone calls daily which felt like an old routine. As if they had never stopped. 

Bokuto agreed because it would be nice to see them again.

From: Keiji 

Seijoh near campus at 2?

To: Keiji

Ok!!!!

Bokuto was nervous. He wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was because the two hadn’t seen each other in so long. Talking through a screen and phone was very different from face to face. 

_ What am I gonna wear? What am I gonna say? Is it a date or just a friendly meet up? Did they invite other people? _

He settled for going casual. It was a cafe, not anything fancy. It probably wasn’t even a date.

_ But what if it is?  _

Bokuto shook his head. That was definitely  _ not  _ his voice in his head but Kuroo’s.

_ Fucking ugly cat.  _

He got dressed in record time and barely managed to style his hair into something a little less owl-y. He felt like he was outgrowing his old look, but he would still wear it most days. Just not on almost dates or outings. 

When he arrived at Seijoh, he was quick to spot Akaashi sitting near a window, so he decided to order his own drink. 

“Boku-chan!”

Bokuto grinned at a preppy Oikawa. “Hey, Tooru. How are ya? How’s business going?”

Oikawa grinned brightly. “It’s going great. Makki and Mattsun will take care of it while we’re away at games.” He spoke as he prepared Bokuto’s usual. “Hajime will tag along to the games.”

“He turned down the offer?!” Bokuto sounded shocked. He had seen Iwaizumi at the training camp, he was sure of it.

Oikawa nodded. “He said he preferred to watch and take care of me. He also wants at least one of us to be running things while we’re away.”

“That… doesn’t make any sense.” Bokuto pointed out as he paid. 

“I know, but it’s what he said. Now go to your date. They’ve been here since one.” Oikawa winked as he handed Bokuto two cups.

Bokuto blushed. “It’s not a date.” He hurried as he took the drinks and paced to where Akaashi was. He was feeling nervous and apparently so were they. They were fiddling with their fingers when they looked up at Bokuto. 

“Hey.” They breathed out.

“Hi.” Bokuto slid on the booth opposite them and stared for a little too long.

Akaashi hadn’t changed at all. Except their hair was a little longer and curlier at the ends. “Your hair looks good.” He felt like the ground should open up and swallow him whole. 

“Oh, um, thank you. Yours looks nice too. It’s different.” Akaashi’s cheeks were tinted pink as they spoke and Bokuto took it as a good sign. 

Bokuto remember the extra cup in his hands. “Oh. Oikawa made this four you. I’m not sure what it is.”

Akaashi thanked Bokuto for the drink, telling him he didn’t have to. Bokuto insisted it was Oikawa’s doing but the smile on Akaashi’s face told him the other didn’t believe him.

They talked for hours. 

Bokuto didn’t remember when was the last time that happened. Talking with Akaashi like that calmed him. He felt like he didn’t hold any kind of resentment towards Akaashi for calling a break in their relationship. He had hoped to rekindle sooner rather than later, even if it was just as friends. 

They talked for so long, Oikawa had to kick them out because it was way passed closing time and they were hoarding coffee mugs. And it was true. They had six mugs and five plates on the table. Bokuto sheepishly brought them up to the counter but Oikawa just winked at him and wished them a good night.

Once they were outside, Bokuto spoke, “Can I walk you home?” He scuffed his sneaker against the floor, feeling shy.

Akaashi smiled at Bokuto and nodded. 

The walk was quiet, they talked everything they needed to back at Seijoh. Walking side by side so late at night felt sort of intimate to Bokuto. It felt as if it was a first date kind of thing even if it wasn’t a date at all. Just two old friends catching up.

The first thing Bokuto noticed was that Akaashi took a different turn towards another apartment complex. 

“I mopped out after winter break.” Akaashi informed him. “I felt like it was too big for me alone and I couldn’t pay for it alone.”

Bokuto hummed, not really sure how to reply. The apartment  _ was _ big for just one person and they had paid rent six months in advance. It made perfect sense. 

“This is me.”

Bokuto looked up at the building. It was towering over them as if they were measly ants in a world full of elephants. He sometimes surprised himself with his own thought process. 

“Do you want to come inside?”

He turned his gaze to Akaashi who was looking at him nervously. “Only if you want.”

“I did offer.”

“Lead the way.”

Akaashi led him up to the third floor.

_ Apartment 3F. _

They went inside and Bokuto noticed it was homey. He murmured ‘pardon the intrusion’ as he took off his shoes. He looked around the apartment without being too obvious about it. He nearly yelped when something curled around his ankles but quickly realized it was a cat. It was staring at him from between his feet with large blue eyes. The fur was gray and it had a yellow collar. Bokuto bent down and stretched out his hand for the kitty to sniff.

“I see you’ve met Kou.”

Bokuto grinned as the cat rubbed his head against his hand. “He’s adorable. And likes me!” 

“All cats like you, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi pointed out; they were leaning against the wall, arms crossed. 

“Funny because the real cat person is you.” he stood and dusted his pants only to have Kou meow at him. 

“If you don’t pick him up, he won’t shut up.”

Bokuto happily picked up the cat, cradling him like he would a baby. He baby-talked at him while scratching under the cat’s chin. He sat on a chair by the counter where Akaashi was currently making tea.

“Aw, you’re so cute. I would burn the world down for you.” Bokuto paused and stared at the cat. “I feel compelled to buy him all the cat toys to ever exist.”

“Please don’t.” Akaashi sighed. “He has enough thanks to Kuroo and Kenma. He does  _ not  _ need any more.” They pointed to the medium sized box next to the couch.

Bokuto snorted. “Seems like them to do that. Did you adopt him?” He asked, still looking down at the cat. 

“No, actually. Um, my mother gave him to me so I. . . wouldn’t feel lonely when you moved out.”

“Oh.” And just like that, the air turned awkward. Kou meowed at Bokuto, so he continued to scratch under the cats chin. “I know it wasn’t a good timing, but I’m glad you had him to keep you company after everything.”

“Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

“You don’t have to be so formal with me, Akaashi.” He let Kou nibble on the hem of his jacket sleeve.

“It’s a force of habit.”

“You hadn’t called me that in a long time.”

“You didn’t call me Akaashi either.”

They fell silent after that, the only noise Kou’s random cat noises and the water in the kettle boiling.

“Sorry,” Bokuto mumbled, playing with one of Kou’s paws and chewing on his bottom lip.

“I’m sorry, too. It’s just,” Akaashi let out a sharp breath, “it’s hard to look at you and not be able to - to - to.”

Akaashi stopped and stared at Bokuto before taking a hold of Bokuto’s face and kissing him. Bokuto froze, shocked at Akaashi’s straightforwardness. It wasn’t long before he reacted and took a hold of Akaashi’s neck. They parted and pressed their foreheads together, eyes closed. 

Bokuto could feel Kou pawing at his arms but he paid no attention to that.

“Hey, ‘Kaashi?”

“Yes?”

“Do you still love me?” He pulled away a little to see Akaashi’s reaction to the question.

Their face was neutral, but they nodded. “Yes. I could never stop loving you, Koutarou.”

Bokuto grinned brightly. “I love you, too, Keiji.” He took Akaashi’s hands in his, rubbing them softly. “I’m sorry I didn’t try hard enough.”

“It was a two-way street, Koutarou. I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have ignored your messages.”

“I understand why you did.”

Akaashi hummed as Bokuto laced their fingers together. “I missed you.” They murmured.

“I missed you, too.”

They were quiet until the kettle whistled. Akaashi let go of Bokuto’s hands - albeit reluctantly - and served two steaming mugs of tea. They sat on the couch, Kou curling up on Akaashi’s lap, Akaashi lying their head on Bokuto’s shoulder. Bokuto sighed, nose pressed in Akaashi’s curls.

In that moment Bokuto knew he would never let Akaashi go again. No matter the circumstance.

**Author's Note:**

> my other socials be are right here uwu [carrd](https://keiiji.carrd.co)


End file.
